Thunderstorms
by Boredotaku6
Summary: Cute maid-sama one-shot /


It's random but I promise you it's good ;)

A maid sama fluff one-shot :P

There she was, sitting on her bed, alone and shimmering from the cold. The raindrops violently hitting the window of the huge room she laid in, as along them came the raging sound of lightning. She brought her knees closer to herself and curled up inside the warmth that her blanket provided her.

Thunder...it always scared her, she couldn't help but feel weak, she always hated this feeling but never was she able to get over it. Another bolt of lightning hit somewhere nearby, making a roaring sound echo in the air. She whimpered and hugged her pillow tightly as if it was the only thing that would help in this state that she was now in.

Ring...ring...her phone started to ring. Who could possibly call her in the middle of the night. Her mind was too occupied with fear, for her to even move and see who it was. She was scared, terrified as she was now paralyzed at the place.

She still remembered, the warmth, the security she felt, back when she was just eight-years-old. It was a storm just the same as this was, the same rage, the same intensity, the same...fear.

thunder* *lightning*

A young girls sobbing and screaming could be heard, at what assumed, were the roars of the thunderstorm that had arrived outside. Raven hair, fair skin and ember eyes. Those eyes which were full of joy now filled with fear and tears, that trickled down her face.

She was alone in her room, the lights turned off, wrapped in her blanket which was, what she thought, the only thing that could protect her from the storm that had taken place outside. The wind howled and with it came another bolt of lightning.

She screamed again, her tears overflowing. All her senses were gone as the only one that stayed with her was the one to hear. All her attention to the voices of the violent raging storm.

'Mama' 'papa'

She whimpered, her tears still not stopping. Then, she felt it. Someone, wrapping arms around her, giving her their warmth. She felt so secured, so safe, as her tears stopped eventually. The warmth surrounded her, consoled her as she slowly lost conscious and drifted off to sleep.

That night she heard some whispers before she fell asleep. The warm soothing voice of her dear mother, as her hand caressed her hair gently.

'Misaki, my brave little girl. No need to be scared, I'm here with you..'

thunder* *lightning*

Right at that moment, she heard some crackling at the door, snapping her out of her little flashback. No point in remembering that now since it was all gone, she was alone. It was already bad enough, why that too now? If only she could be fearless and bold, but sadly she wasn't. The others may have seen her as fearless, but even she in a storm like this was vulnerable.

She stuffed herself deeper into the blanket as she didn't have enough courage to go and check what it was that had caused that sharp noise before. Her sobbing could be heard as her tears, which were dried out because of the warm memories of her mother, pooled back in her eyes.

She heard the door suddenly swing open as only a whimper came out, she felt someone wrap their arms protectively around her.

'Misaki '

That voice warm, it was impossible not recognize such a tone, like honey to her ears.

'U-usui...'

It was usui, he was here, with her, comforting her, hugging her, giving her his warmth and making her feel secured.

'Are you ok, Misaki?'

Listening to his voice calmed her down. It was so sweet, so caring, almost as if she could get lost in it. She got her hand out of the blanket and touched him. Holding his face in her palm, slowly leaning him in. And he without hesitation did so. Her lips parted a bit, as so to mutter some words.

'Thank you usui'

She smiled sweetly at him and then pulled him in. There lips touched each other's. Her one hand on his face while the other wrapped around his back while his around her waist and shoulders. She relaxed under his touch, the warm feeling that he had spread through her body was so soothing that she was lost in that sensation.

Sadly, they both had to pull back for air. The young couple stared at each other with sweetness and love filled eyes, shimmering emerald buried in deep ember. He ran his hand through her Raven hair and took one lock in his hands, then kissed it and placed it back. It was almost hard to believe that he could call such a beauty as his and his alone.

'Are you ok, Misaki?'

'Yeah, now that you're here'

She smiled sweetly at him, so glad that he showed up when he did. Snapping out of her trance she realized...

'Wait, HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET IN MY APARTMENT?!?'

He chuckled in response,

'Don't you remember misa-chan. I asked you to give me the spare key and so I used it. You didn't pick up your phone so I figured that something might have happened. Aren't you glad that I came, misa-chan'

He pouted like a puppy, his cuteness unable to be resisted by any girl alive, it would probably have caused her a nosebleed. \\\\\~\\\\\ . She blushed furiously at him as a reaction but just looked the other way.

'I would've been fine If you didn't come, idiot'

'Hmm, if so than I guess I'll just leave'

He smirked to himself and started to walk away. He felt a hand grab his wrist that which he awaited for. He looked back to see a cute pout on misaki's face, a slight blush spread across her cheeks.

'You d-don't have to leave, you know'

It was all so kawaii that his heart skipped a beat. He was expecting her to stop him from leaving but never with such a cute expression. He turned back to her, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

'Why do you tease me so much misaki..'

Before she could say anything, he caged her and caught her lips in his. He pulled back a bit and murmured some words into her ear.

'I can't control myself anymore misaki, I'm gonna do you all night'

Those words caused her heart to skip a beat and then beat furiously. He bit on her earlobe and then moved back to her mouth, kissing her deeply, entangling their tounges, as he was almost doing so hungrily. She had pushed him to the limit without even doing anything much, surely she had awakened a beast within him.

'I love you misaki'

She blushed, glad that he had come, different story what he was doing, but she was just glad that he had come when he did on this stormy night.

'I...love you too, idiot'

She smiled sweetly and so the couple made out on that chaotic stormy night, loving each other's embrace which they slept in. He really did *cough* *cough* do her all night *cough* *cough*.

~boredotaku


End file.
